The Love of an Alien
by ImagineMyWorld141
Summary: When Gabriella comes home after the base in Qatar is attacked, she did not expect her baby brother to be involved in an alien war. Now Gabriella must fight to keep her brother safe, while also handling this strange feeling she has for a certain yellow Camaro.
1. Chapter 1

CHAPTER 1

I sat at the computer putting in all the new recruit's medical information, I had spent the better part of the day doing physical checkups on all the new recruits SHEILD had hired. "Hey, Lilly, I'm gonna head home for the night, are you sure you will be ok for the night?" I looked up from my typing to see my co-worker, Julia, standing at door to my office.

"Huh, oh, ugh…. What time is it?" I looked down at my computer.

"11 O'clock, your shift ended two hours ago, mine ended an hour ago, but I stuck around to brief the night crew on all our new files and recruits. You look exhausted Lilly, maybe you should just go home and have one of the nurses finishing updating the computers."

I shook my head no as I adjusted my glasses on my face. "If you want a job done right then you should do it yourself, and besides it's not as lonely here as it is at my apartment." I smiled a little as Julia gave me a sad look, Julia was an older woman in her early forties, Julia was the closest thing some people in the medical wing had to a mother.

"Oh, honey. If you want a place to crash then you can just come home with me, I am sure Larry won't mind and besides Larry loves you, he sees our daughter in you." I smiled at Julia.

"Didn't Larry tell you not to bring home strays anymore." Julia laughed as she adjusted her purse on her shoulder. "Yes, but you are not a stray Lilly. Good night, don't stay up here all night." I waved bye to Julia as she left and then got back to work, I still had a whole stack of files to put into the computer. I groaned and got up for a cup of coffee, this is going to be a long night.


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2

After an hour of mom and dad questioning me about what happened and crying over me being alive, they finally got dressed and left to go grocery shopping so they could cook me a good home-made meal, leaving me home alone with Sam. "So, Dad didn't get you a car?"  
"No, I got the car, but it was stolen." I chuckled as Sam pulled milk from the fridge, I was about to say something when a rev from a car came from the front yard, Sam looked out the kitchen window, he started freaking and dropped the milk. "S-satan's Camaro!" Sam grabbed my hand as we ran out the house and into the front yard, Same hopped onto our mother's bike while got on our dad's bike and pedaled as hard as we could away from the driverless car chasing us.  
"What the hell is that Sam!" Sam didn't say anything but pedal faster until he hit a break in the sidewalk and flipped his bike, Sam didn't stay down long, he jumped right back up and got on the bike and continued to pedal away with me following behind him.

We rode our bikes into an abandoned parking garage, I stopped when I saw a police car drive towards us while as Same just kept pedaling and smashed right into the car door. "Officer! You have to help, I've been followed here by my car. So, you gotta get out and help!" The police officer didn't make a move to get out the car do anything, instead the car lurched forward ready to run Sam over. "Sam, get out of the way." Sam didn't listen, instead he started screaming and crawling away asking what the car wanted. Once Sam screamed loud enough the car stopped, Sam took a deep breath as I threw the bike down and ran over to help Sam up. The police car lurched forward again but this time the hood collapsed in on itself and the whole car start shifting and standing up. I pulled Sam up and started running as the car stopped shifted and started chasing us on two legs. The huge robot hit Sam and he went flying and landed on a car windshield, I had dodged the blow and hide behind a car. "Are you Ladiesman217!" The alien kept repeating the question, I couldn't let Sam get tortured by this robot so I stood up and jumped over the car and grabbed Sam by the arm and pulled him away from the robot and started running away.

We ran out of the parking garage as the robot chased us, a girl on a scooter was riding toward us, Sam started yelling at her to go away but she didn't understand until Sam jerked her off of the scooter. "What the hell is your problem Sam!" Sam started rambling and pointing to the parking garage as the robot came running out flipped two cars out of its way. I stood up ready to pull them up too until the Camaro that was chasing us earlier pulled up and opened the passenger door, I didn't hesitate as I dove into the car, I climbed into the back of the car as Sam and the girl finally got into the car. We were racing away from the robot who had now went back to being a normal looking police car. Sam and the girl were screaming as I was to freaked out to even scream. We drove into a factory plantation and parked in the dark, the car locked all the door and turned the engine off. Sam tried to start it but to no avail, they tried to pry open the door as I leaned forward and hit Sam on the shoulder. "Look, it's the robot." I pointed to where the robot was driving around, obviously looking for us. I started to panic as the robot drove past us and then stopped and started reversing. "Shit! Sam, tell your car to start." Sam tried to start the car but it refused to start. Once the police car was almost on us the car started and took off, just barely missing hitting the back of the police car. We drove out into a fenced off area and we were all dumped out as the car started to shift like the police car, I couldn't look away as the car stood on two legs and got in a fighting stance as the police car came running at us.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

As the two robots were fighting, Sam and the girl where running around trying not to get stepped on while I was looking around for something to help with Sam and the girl came running over to me followed by a small skinny metal robot. The small robot was running and jumping all over the place before finally jumping onto Sam's back and taking them both down a small little hill. "Sam!" I ran down the hill towards Sam who had now lost his pants, I tried to pull the robot off Sam but was pushed away before the girl came running back with a saw and started hacking away at the robot.

Once the robot was dead, or at least thought it was dead, we went back up the hill to see Sam's car standing their waiting for us. The girl starts asking questions, the robot only replies with short clips from the radio, the robot then turns back into a car and opens its door wanting us to get in. I look at Sam who was have a debate with the girl because she didn't want to get in the car. "Sam, if she doesn't want to go then leave her here." I ignored the girl and Sam as I climbed the rest of the way up and got in the car, after Sam finally talked the girl into getting in the car, we all drove off.

As we drove no one talked until Sam tried to smooth talk the girl or Mikaela, to sit in her lap because she refused to sit in the driver's seat. "If the robot is so advanced, then why does he turn into a piece of crap Camaro?" No one had time to react before the car came to sudden stop and forced us all out, I shook my head as Sam started to freak out again. "Sam, calm down, I'm sure the car will come back." The 'I hope' was left unspoken as Mikaela apologized to Sam, Sam had his hands over his head to try and keep him from having a total freak out when we heard an engine rev and stop next to us. The robot had come back but this time it was a 2009 Camaro, we all piled back into the car and continued our drive. Our next stop was an observatory, Sam and Mikaela got out while I stayed in the car to give them alone time. There was a flash of light and after a while Sam and Mikaela got back into the car. "What did you see?"  
"We saw asteroids fall to Earth. There was four of them from what we could tell, and the asteroids where aliens just like my car." Mikaela just nodded her head as Sam continued to talk about the asteroids. "Okay Sam, I get it, they were aliens."

The car stopped in an alleyway as four other vehicles were driving down the alleyway, the vehicles where all different, there was a first response hummer and a Pontiac Solstice hardtop, a GMC Topkick C4500 pickup truck, the last vehicle to arrive was a Semi-truck. We were standing in front of Sam's car when the Semi-truck started to transform like Sam's car and the police car.


End file.
